


A Good Influence

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: ADHD Dinah Drake, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Y'all know the drill, it's a ficlet. Dinahsiren + [kisses the other on the cheek]Bear with me, it's been a while.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Ficlets [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries





	A Good Influence

Breakfast was not Dinah’s forte. Everyone expected her to be perfectly put together, as she presented herself that way, but breakfast, or cooking meals in general, that was where she went wrong. When her alarm went off at six-thirty, she quickly silenced it and got out of bed. Laurel could sleep till six fifty and valued every second of those extra minutes. Sadly, Dinah always had to come into work a little earlier. This was one of the first nights that Laurel had actually stayed to the point of coffee and breakfast, and Dinah knew that the image Laurel had of her was about to shatter.

Laurel came out of the bedroom in her pyjamas when she smelled the coffee, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her arms. When she saw Dinah, she came to a stop and smirked. “Hey.”

Dinah glanced up from her coffee mug. “Hey. Did you enjoy your extra twenty minutes?” She teased.

Moving over to the coffee machine, Laurel laughed. “Oh, definitely.” As she poured herself a cup, her eyes wandered around the kitchen. “Captain Dinah Drake.” The words came out both as a threat and as a statement.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you eat breakfast?” Laurel turned and leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at Dinah from over her coffee mug.

Dinah eyed Laurel. “I’m surprised you do. I figured you ran on caffeine and late-night snacks.”

Rolling her eyes, Laurel said, “I had many mentors on my earth, and every single one of them told me I should have breakfast before starting a fight.” She cocked an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

“Yeah… no. I don’t do that.” Dinah ran her fingers over the rim of her mug.

Laurel put down her coffee and moved to Dinah’s side. “Well, you’re going to.” She kissed Dinah’s cheek. “We’ll start slow. How do you like your eggs?”

With a tilt of her head, Dinah mumbled, “after eleven AM.”

So naturally, Laurel threw an apple at her. “Start with this, then. Sassy canary.”

Dinah rolled the apple around her coffee mug with a small smile. “Look at you, being a good influence on me.” She watched Laurel move around her kitchen from under her eyelashes.

“Yeah… Don’t ever say that in public.”


End file.
